My soul's note
by lil shiro lover
Summary: what happens when a girl is kidnapped by two witches save by a bad guy not only that but add three new american transfer students at DWMA to the mix and you have a load of fun
1. new girl new world

Chapter 1 New girl New world

by: Danielle A

I do not own Soul Eater if i did Corona would be a boy!

A few months have past since the Kishin had been killed and it seemed everything would be going back well to as normal as DWMA could get untill a gril came around and turn everything upsidedown...

''hi-ya~so whats did your name and how you get here?~''Lord Death ask in a happy tune.

''Well how got from where i was to here is a little long,but i'll try to tell it i a days worth''the girl said with a sigh''My name is Melody I've been here for almost two months oh and im most positive im not from this world.''

''So how you get here little one?''~Death asked.

''First off please don't call me little I know im short,but don't point it out.''

''Okay so then Melody start from the begging to the end,but shorten a bit k.''~

''Will do,it all started when i got off school and while walking through the park when I met two ladys name the Sinister Sister.''

FLASHBACK

Both women medals with the symbol S on had long red bloody hair and a dark blue hooded cape with other had green hair that was like grass and was short she wore a purple coat and matching purple one thing the had in common was there eyes that were dirty pink(they could've had the pin eye-writter's note)

The red headed lady spoke first.''What pretty hair you have so long,curly,and brown.''

The green headed lady spoke up.''Pace yourself young sister we don't want her scare now would we.''

''What?''It was the best Melody could say.(Wow great thing to say-writers note)

When both sister raise reavling the black dresses they both said ''Goodnight''and with that everything went dark.

Waking up Melody found herself in a white room facing had to take a retake of herself her once long brown hair was now to her shoulders and one of her big hazel eyes was no green.''Oh no.''With that the darkness return and she knocked out a second time.

hi this is my first time so play nice now with a big thanks to my friend ashley for letting me use her page i ride away on my broom bye bye.


	2. new girl new world part two

Chapter 2

I do not own soul eater

"So how long were you with the two sisters?"Death asked.

Melody wasn't sure if he was serious it was hard to tell with that dang mask on.

"Hello?~"

"Oh sorry just umm, what was the question again?" Melody said quickly

"How long were you with the sisters?" He repeated

"Umm just to let you know their names are Sinister Sisters and i stayed with them for about a month."

" K then continue on with your story ."

"Okay."Melody took a deep breath and began,"Well after a week of their weird tests they did on me they decided i was worthless and only good as a slave."

Flasback

The two Sinister Sisters sat on their butts drinking tea.

RING! RING!

"Oh little lady i want another cup of tea."Rela said her red hair was in an up do which exposed her black butterfly tatooes covering her back.

"Yes mam."Melody sputtered .

A few seconds later she returned to the room with the tea.

"Bring it here."

"Yes mam." as melody gave her the tea two knocks came from the door.

"Probably Trace open the door."

"Yes." Melody opened the door to the (sadly) familiar short green head.

"Move pest!"She hissed as she came through the door.

"So Rela have you found greater use for our little dread yet."

"We could always shoot her with black blood sister or feed her to the wolves."

"Hahaha are you serious they'll take one look at her and throw her back."

Melody thought to herself it was true she was nearly just bones.

"Melody dear guess what? You'll be the first one of your world with an ability of no other."Rela rang her words through her head.

"What?"

"Don't be so dumb your such a pest you'll hurt others as it's a game after all."Trace smirked.

"But i'm weak unable of- "

"Don't give me that shit you'll be training as of now."At the end of her sentence Trace threw a knife at Melody.

"Good luck." Rela laughed as her and her sister lest the room.

"No..."

End of Flashback

"So after that they would catch small creatures and had me kill them."Melody said looking down.

"Don't threat child many, okay all children here have killed."

"Ya but not the innocent."

"Okay~"Death said,"Then how did you get out?"

Melody sighed and muttered something that sounded like "Oh great".

Thats a very long story ,but with a good ending ."

"So start it."

"It started when i was hunting for food since Rela and Trace didn't feed me as i figured out after a month of staying there. I meet my partner in the woods...


	3. my partner

Chapter three

I do not own soul eater sadly

''Where was i?''

"You were at the part were you meet your partner at the woods."Death replyed.

"Oh yeah."Melody said,"So i was walking through the woods when..."

Flashback

"OUCH! Stupid sandles they're so old it feels just like walking with bare feet.''Melody sighed as she looked at her feet.Her feet wore the sandles with a weird looking black butterfly on top. Actually in reality she had on crazy clothes. She had a sleaved short cut dress to her knees that was blue she thought.

SNAP! The noise brought her head up.

''WHOSE THERE!"Melody called out raising the knifre she used for hunting.

''Wow a knife how pathetic."a male voice called behind her.

"Pathetic! You should shut the front door before i make you ass wipe!"

"Ha i'm so scared short bitch."

Melody turned around to face a light browned haired man.

"Let me show you a real bad ass weapon."He lifted his hands which now had moving chains all around them.

"I'm dead"Melody said out loud.

''Ya you are.''the guy replyed.

''You little pest! Where are you! If you think you can escape me your wrong!"

''Oh no Trace."Melody muddered.

"Whose that?" asked the guy hands still in chainsaw form.

''Shes a witch help me escape her please!'' Melody pleaded dropping her knife and falling on her knees.

The man stared at the child confused and startled, without thinking he picked up the child and ran.

What the hell am i doing he thought to himself.

''I'm in some deep shit aren't i?" he said looking at Melody.

She simply nodded.

''My name is Giriko" he said putting her down after running into an abandoned building in the woods.

''My name is Melody.'' she replyed quickly keeping her head down,''So anything else ya need to know?"

''Ya what you doing hanging around some witches for any way.'' he said sitting down on a chair across a table he sat his feet on.

''I don't know what you call it here, but where i come from it's called kidnapping.''

''Wat do you mean by ''where i come from'' anyways?'' he said adding air quotes around where i come from.

''I was stolen from my home in a different dimension where no one turns into different weapons.''

''Boringgggg so listen up from now on your my master got that.''

Melody considered this offer. She needed somebody to help her in this strange place and she wasn't going home any time soon.'' Not if you do bad things.''

Giriko smirked,'' Fine deal.''

They shook hands and decided to sleep in the abandoned building to be safe that the witch was gone.


	4. Fight

Chapter 4

''I see so you befreinded Giriko after he saved your life.''Death replyed after she paused to take a breath.

'' Ya when i ask him why he wanted a miester he told me that if he can become DWMA student he might be able to get a rematch with Justin Law.''Melody sighed,''To bad we meet him a little to early.''

''Oh i heard a day before you got here to sign up to DWMA that u meet Justin Law.'' he noddeed.

''Yup, WOW he they hate each others guts!'' she closed her eyes and smiled,''And to think that i saw everything Giriko had to offer that day i saw more.''

Flashback

''We're almost there little lady.''

''Giriko don't call me that.''

''Sorry song.''

''Haha its Melody.''

''Well your parents basiclly named you after a beat.''

''Giriko as my mom would say you're full of shit.''

''Your mom has a suck great sense of humor.''while saying this he started so slow down his pace.

''What's wrong Giriko?''Melody said looking around to see what he is staring at.

''Hello.''

''Um hi who are you?''

'' So your Giriko's miester how pathetic.''

''Anwser my question blondy."

''My name is Justin Law.''he said cooly

''Okay can we help you with something Justin?"

''Do you now that your walking with a criminal against Lord Death himself.''

''Ya so?''

''That makes you a criminal as well.''

''Shut up! I have not commited a crime for the past two months here.''Giriko yelled stepping infront of Melody.''Lets pick up where we started shall we .''With that chains suddenlly circled his legs and he rode straight towards him.

''WAIT GIRIKO! DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID.'' she yelled

Sadly Melody was to late and the two started two fight. Melody decided to to try and break the fight so she ran in front of Giriko. Since Giriko didn't see Melody he punched her into a tree.

Giriko suprised at what he had done ran to kneel beside her and said '' Melody im so sorry.''

''You've been holding back.'' she said weakly,'' Hey Justin we were on our way to go and enroll into DWMA not go sell crack our something.''

''What! Youu enroll into DWMA?'' Justin said shocked

''Hey im not that old!''Giriko yelled

And with that Melody knocked out a third time.

End of Flashback

''WOW great meeting.''

''I'll say yelling and a bloody nose.''

''Well now that you have told me your story i only have one thing left to tell you... WELCOME TO DWMA!''

''Are you serious! Does Giriko know already?''

''Yup~ he does.''

''Well thanks.'' Melody said walking out of the death room


	5. life at DWMA

Chapter 5

I don't own soul eater sadly

''Hey Giriko! I knew we would make it...Uh what are you guys doing?"Melody stared at the two men fighting on the ground.

''Oh hi Melody you heard the news huh ?''Justin said letting go of his grip on Giriko's neck.

''Ya.''

''So what now Justin?''Giriko asked wiping his bloody nose.

''Well you two will be transfered to DWMA with a few other students.''

''Wait hold up what do you mean with a few other students?''Giriko asked.

''Well we'll also be getting three other students from california DWMA to be transfered here as well.''

''Good i won't be alone at bieng new to this school.''Melody said with a shigh.

''Also you'll have helpers.''Justin added.

''For what?'' Giriko asked.

''To show you around school and anwser a few questions.''Justin replyed

''Who are they going to be?'' Melody asked quitely

''Maka Albarn miester and Soul Evans weapon.''

''Hey i heard about her she killed the kishin all by herself no weapon right ?''

''Yes Giriko.''

''WOW remind me not to piss her off.''

''Giriko knowing you that would be mission impossible.'' Melody said with a laugh.

Justin let out a smile and a low chuckle.

I;m going to make it Melody thought to herself

THE NEXT DAY

''Hey Melody wake up we have school!''Giriko yelled. A lot of weird stuff has happened since Melody has been in this world.Weirdiest the school rented her and Giriko their own apartment.

''Coming!'' Melody yelled as she changed from her pj's into a light blue long sleeved shirt, black blazer,black skirt,bright blue army boots and a locket with a women's face on it,her mom.She smiled at the thought of her.

''Melody!''

''I;m here! Gosh just getting dressed.''

After eating breakfast they ran to the school. Not because have to ,but because Justin told them to be early unless they wanted to fight someone named Black Star who beats up new (and old)kids.

''Phew! I thought we would be the only ones here Giriko.''There was actually two other kids in the room an ashy blonde,green eyed girl abd a white haired, red eyed boy.

''So your Melody.'' the blonde girl said.

''Ya.''

''I'm Maka.''

''Nice to meet you. You know Giriko don't you?''

''Sadly.''

''Tiny tits.''Giriko coughe

"MAKA CHOP!"

Within seconds Giriko was on the floor.Melody started clapping,''Wow never seen someone bring him down that quick!''

''Class is about to start,Stein knows you're here he's the teacher.''Melody sat next to Maka and Giriko next to Soul as kids came in some started whispering seeing the new kids when Stein came in and took roll.

''Wheres Black Star,Tsubaki?''Stein asked.

''Umm I'm so sorry i don't know.'' Tsubaki anwsered.

''I think i know.'' A girl Melody found out was named Liz said as her sister Patty laughed.

''Where?'' Stein asked.

''Outside I think he's going to fight the new kids.''

''HUH! Ox you're in charge Melody , Giriko, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki come with me .'' stein said

''Wow i guess i will see Black Star fight after all.''Melody thought.


End file.
